Mistakes
by JR1
Summary: maguerite fanfic, I'm not done yet
1. Default Chapter

Mistakes  
  
"We're never getting out of here" Marguerite quietly stated as Malone,   
Challenger and Roxton began yet again to map another goddamn search of a way off the   
plateau.   
" What d'you say Marguerite" Malone asked  
"I said your never going to get out of here if you don't hurry up" Marguerite quickly   
replied   
" you sound as if you want us to leave" Roxton joked  
"Ummmm." Marguerite turned and left, "why didn't they realize that there was no way   
off the plateau, its only been staring them in the face for months now"she thought " at   
least she had realized that cold hard fact months ago so why could they stop that irritating   
hopeful optimism and face it. After all how many villagers and travellers have told them   
the very fact?"  
" Penny for your thoughts" someone asked behind her  
"wha…." She turn and saw Veronica "oh its you" Veronica had been trying to mimic   
they're lingo for months now.  
" Who else would it be?" Veronica smiled  
" What do you want?" Marguerite coldly stated  
" Well other than throw you out the window, I was wondering if you wanted to come   
with me to the Zanga village tonight, they're having a summer solstice celebration"  
"I don't think so, jungle parties aren't my thing"  
"fine" Veronica said quickly "don't come, it'll be better without you anyway" with that   
she turned on her heel and left.  
"Marguerite!" she heard Challenger yell with impatience in his voice "where did you put   
the binoculars?"  
"Coming" she yelled back  
As she walked into what could be called a living room she heard Challenger say what he   
had said many times before  
"--------- anyway I think we're close to finding a way off the plateau"  
"that's right" Marguerite said under her voice "and pigs will fly"  
"Excuse me" Challenger said   
"nothing"  
" You doubt that we'll find a way off the plateau" he questioned her  
"Well" she paused "yes"  
" and why do you think that" Challenger may have sound calm but they all knew   
differently  
" Only because the ****ing fact has been staring at us for months now damnit!" She took   
a deep breath and yelled "open your eyes Challenger, we're never getting out of here"  
"Don't you think I know that" He yelled "don't you think we all know that?"  
"THEN WHY PRETEND" she screamed  
" because we need something to believe in, and if you expect us to twiddle our thumbs   
when there could be some chance, no matter how minuscule to escape, to leave this place,   
I'll be damned if I'll let some hard heart b***h who has ruined ways of getting us out of   
here before stop us" He yelled  
Marguerite winced " Is that what you really think" she said quietly, she turned and looked   
at Roxton, Malone and Veronica who by the look of it were speechless by this yelling   
match, oh they've heard Marguerite yell before but never had Challenger raised his voice   
"is it really"   
"Of course not" Veronica said her voice wavering " Challenger was just angry he didn't   
mean it"  
"Like hell I didn't" Challenger yelled and went to his room  
Marguerite suddenly turned, grabbed her gun and headed toward the elevator  
" Where are you going" Malone asked  
"out" she said curtly  
"Marguerite it'll be dark in an hour, its not safe to go alone" Roxton said   
" Do you think I care, I can take care of myself you know" She said now on the elevator   
"besides maybe you'll get lucky and I'll be eaten by a raptor or something"  
They watched her leave  
"I'm going after her" Roxton said getting up to go get his gun.  
"Roxton, NO" Veronica said "she needs to be alone, at least until her temper cools"  
" Besides, raptors have self-preservation in mind, they know enough not to cross an angry   
Marguerite" Malone joked  
"I'm going to check with Assai, I mentioned a party to Marguerite, she may be headed   
there" Veronica said  
  
Marguerite wait till she was out of sight of the tree house then broke into a run. "Why   
didn't they stand up for me" she thought   
"Maybe that's really what they think of you" A low raspy voice from behind her  
she stopped dead "Roxton?" she cried out stupidly "where are you? Who said that"  
"follow the trail:"  
"Who is saying that" she yelled  
"follow the trail" the voice repeated  
"What trail! What are you talking about!1" she screamed  
"look not with your eyes"  
she looked around then suddenly almost magically a light appeared. She started slowly   
walking toward it, and after a few minutes the light sped up she had to run to keep up   
with it. After what felt like hours of running, she was at her destination  
"Welcome Marguerite, welcome to your home"  
  
Hours went by at the tree house.   
"That's it!" Roxton said "I'm going after her"  
"I'll go with you" Malone volunteered" But I don't think—"   
His interrupted by Challenger coming out of his room and saying  
"That's it Marguerite, I'm sorry , but we both said things we didn't mean"  
"I'm sure Marguerite would appreaited that if she were here" Roxton said sarcastically  
" What are you talking about not here?"   
"She left about an hour ago" Veronica said coming up the elevator "I check with Assai   
Marguerite never went to the village"  
"We just started to go ahead with a search party" Malone said  
" Good, I'll go with you" Challenger said  
"I think you've done enough damage for one day" Roxton said  
"I know and I'm sorry now come on four heads are better than three"  
  
  
Marguerite sat at a table laden with food and wine, not eating or drinking just staring   
"Is there a problem with the meal Ms. Krux?" A man in what seemed to be silk clothing   
asked her  
" Why have you brought me here" She asked quietly " who was that voice in the woods,   
what is this place and who are you?!!"  
"Lets see you are in a large prosperous town called Raven, I am the ruler of this land, that   
the voice you heard in the woods was my magician and we didn't bring you here you   
came freely"  
  



	2. mistakes

****these characters do not belong to me, I'm just playing with them******  
  
  
  
Mistakes  
  
"We're never getting out of here" Marguerite quietly stated as Malone,   
Challenger and Roxton began yet again to map another goddamn search of a way off the plateau.   
" What d'you say Marguerite" Malone asked  
"I said your never going to get out of here if you don't hurry up" Marguerite quickly replied   
" you sound as if you want us to leave" Roxton joked  
"Ummmm." Marguerite turned and left, "why didn't they realize that there was no way off the plateau, its only been staring them in the face for months now" she thought " at   
least she had realized that cold hard fact months ago so why could they stop that irritating hopeful optimism and face it. After all how many villagers and travellers have told them the very fact?"  
" Penny for your thoughts" someone asked behind her  
"what...." She turn and saw Veronica "oh its you" Veronica had been trying to mimic   
they're lingo for months now.  
" Who else would it be?" Veronica smiled  
" What do you want?" Marguerite coldly stated  
" Well other than throw you out the window, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the Zanga village tonight, they're having a summer solstice celebration"  
"I don't think so, jungle parties aren't my thing"  
"fine" Veronica said quickly "don't come, it'll be better without you anyway" with that she turned on her heel and left.  
"Marguerite!" she heard Challenger yell with impatience in his voice "where did you put the binoculars?"  
"Coming" she yelled back  
As she walked into what could be called a living room she heard Challenger say what he had said many times before  
"--------- anyway I think we're close to finding a way off the plateau"  
"that's right" Marguerite said under her voice "and pigs will fly"  
"Excuse me" Challenger said   
"nothing"  
" You doubt that we'll find a way off the plateau" he questioned her  
"Well" she paused "yes"  
" and why do you think that" Challenger may have sound calm but they all knew   
differently  
" Only because the ****ing fact has been staring at us for months now damnit!" She took   
a deep breath and yelled "open your eyes Challenger, we're never getting out of here"  
"Don't you think I know that" He yelled "don't you think we all know that?"  
"THEN WHY PRETEND" she screamed  
" because we need something to believe in, and if you expect us to twiddle our thumbs   
when there could be some chance, no matter how minuscule to escape, to leave this place,   
I'll be damned if I'll let some hard heart b***h who has ruined ways of getting us out of   
here before stop us" He yelled  
Marguerite winced " Is that what you really think" she said quietly, she turned and looked   
at Roxton, Malone and Veronica who by the look of it were speechless by this yelling   
match, oh they've heard Marguerite yell before but never had Challenger raised his voice   
"is it really"   
"Of course not" Veronica said her voice wavering " Challenger was just angry he didn't   
mean it"  
"Like hell I didn't" Challenger yelled and went to his room  
Marguerite suddenly turned, grabbed her gun and headed toward the elevator  
" Where are you going" Malone asked  
"out" she said curtly  
"Marguerite it'll be dark in an hour, its not safe to go alone" Roxton said   
" Do you think I care, I can take care of myself you know" She said now on the elevator   
"besides maybe you'll get lucky and I'll be eaten by a raptor or something"  
They watched her leave  
"I'm going after her" Roxton said getting up to go get his gun.  
"Roxton, NO" Veronica said "she needs to be alone, at least until her temper cools"  
" Besides, raptors have self-preservation in mind, they know enough not to cross an angry   
Marguerite" Malone joked  
"I'm going to check with Assai, I mentioned a party to Marguerite, she may be headed   
there" Veronica said  
  
Marguerite wait till she was out of sight of the tree house then broke into a run. "Why   
didn't they stand up for me" she thought   
"Maybe that's really what they think of you" A low raspy voice from behind her  
she stopped dead "Roxton?" she cried out stupidly "where are you? Who said that"  
"follow the trail:"  
"Who is saying that" she yelled  
"follow the trail" the voice repeated  
"What trail! What are you talking about!1" she screamed  
"look not with your eyes"  
she looked around then suddenly almost magically a light appeared. She started slowly   
walking toward it, and after a few minutes the light sped up she had to run to keep up   
with it. After what felt like hours of running, she was at her destination  
"Welcome Marguerite, welcome to your home"  
  
Hours went by at the tree house.   
"That's it!" Roxton said "I'm going after her"  
"I'll go with you" Malone volunteered" But I don't think-"   
His interrupted by Challenger coming out of his room and saying  
"That's it Marguerite, I'm sorry , but we both said things we didn't mean"  
"I'm sure Marguerite would appreciated that if she were here" Roxton said sarcastically  
" What are you talking about not here?"   
"She left about an hour ago" Veronica said coming up the elevator "I checked with Assai Marguerite never went to the village"  
"We just started to go ahead with a search party" Malone said  
" Good, I'll go with you" Challenger said  
"I think you've done enough damage for one day" Roxton said  
"I know and I'm sorry now come on four heads are better than three"  
  
  
Marguerite sat at a table laden with food and wine, not eating or drinking just staring   
"Is there a problem with the meal Ms. Krux?" A man in what seemed to be silk clothing asked her  
" Why have you brought me here" She asked quietly " who was that voice in the woods, what is this place and who are you?!!"  
"Lets see you are in a large prosperous town called Raven, I am the ruler of this land, that the voice you heard in the woods was my magician and we didn't bring you here you came freely"  
  
  
"It looks like she was running from something" Veronica said looking at Marguerites tracks  
"What makes you say that?" Malone asked  
"Her tracks are far apart, where ever she went, she must have wanted to get there fast"  
"No" Malone said " I mean about her running from something"  
"I don't know" Veronica whispered "but something isn't right here"  
"What do you mean?" Roxton asked  
" All I can say is that I have a feeling we should find her FAST"  
  
"How come Veronica has never mentioned this village to me" Marguerite asked Ale the "ruler of Raven"  
"Because, we didn't need her" he responded evenly  
"What do you mean, need her" Marguerite glanced yet again around her  
" Still think your friends are coming?" Ale asked, he didn't sound content at the question, he just said it  
" Why, have you done something to them?"   
" Oh no, wouldn't dream of it"  
The man looked up at the sky and said sudenly "you should get some rest, it's a big day for you tomorrow"  
" What's happening tomorrow?" Marguerite asked afraid, she didn't trust these people, she don't trust anybody on the plateau, except maybe her fellow travellers   
He looked her straight in the eye and said "just get some sleep"  
"Don't talk to me like a child, now tell me why I'm here!!" She yelled  
Some one came up behind her and expertly touched her neck, she didn't feel any pain, just blackness.  
"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty" Ale said  
"What??" Marguerite said groggily  
" Its time to tell you, why you're here"  
  
They had been walking for hours, night had come and passed and still no sign of Marguerite, Her tracks had stopped about 2 miles back, so they split up Roxton and Challenger, Malone and Veronica  
" Its almost like she disappeared" Veronica said to Malone  
" All I know" Malone said " Is that I'm going to have one hell of a story to write when we get back"  
"You and your stupid stories" Veronica suddenly yelled "Marguerite is missing, she's probably lying dead in a ditch somewhere and all you can think of is your writing"  
" Hey I'm not the one who cause her to leave, if you want to yell at someone yell at Challenger" He started off  
" Ned! Wait" Veronica cried after him "I'm sorry"  
"Thanks" Malone started to say as he turned around , but fell over what appeared to be small tree trunk on the ground, and fell flat on his face  
"Ned you okay?" Veronica asked him  
"Yeah I just fell over this stump" He lift up a piece of it to show her  
" Ummmm............ That isn't a tree stump"  
He held up a human arm, after Malone spent several minutes vomiting behind a tree. They investigated the body, it was covered in markings   
" I've seen these before" Veronica said abstractedly  
"where?"  
" I don't know......... in a dream maybe, I can't remember"  
  
(Writers block, I might write more tonight or tomorrow)  
  
  



End file.
